Benutzer Blog:ElBosso/TestBlog
center Schwelgen in der Erinnerung mit Prinzessin Leia 250px|rightWow, endlich einmal Prinzessin Leia live sehen. Oder zumindest wie sie 30 Jahre nach ''Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' aussehen würde - Eben wie Carrie Fisher heute. Nachdem die einstündige Wartezeit in der Schlange vorüber war (ich wollte schließlich einen einigermaßen guten Platz bekommen und es hatte sich gezeigt, dass ich mir nicht weniger Zeit fürs Anstehen hätte nehmen dürfen) und währenddessen sogar ein hartgesottener Darth Vader neben mir in der Wärme des Saals in die Knie gegangen ist, machte Moderator Warwick Davis wie vor fast jedem Panel klar, dass am Ende wieder Fragen via Twitter beantwortet werden, Infos zu Episode VII allerdings nicht zu erwarten sind und man besser von vornherein darauf verzichten solle... schade, also doch wieder nur ein Schwelgen in alten Zeiten, wie man es fast schon gewohnt ist. Kaum hatte Carrie Fisher die Bühne betreten und wurde von den Fans mit stürmischem Applaus begrüßt, stahl ihr doch glatt Gary (Carries Hund) die Show, indem er sich einen der kleinen Plüsch-Ewoks vom Sofa schnappte und begann genüsslich zu „zerfleischen“. Ich brauche wohl nicht zu erwähnen, was Warwick aka Wicket davon hielt. Dass Carrie Fisher es wohl gewohnt ist, wie sie mit Fans umzugehen hat und was sie sich dabei alles erlauben darf, bewies bereits der Gesprächseinstieg, als sie Warwicks Einleitungssatz „Dann sprechen wir doch mal über Star Wars“ mit einem „NEIN!“ konterte. „Können wir nicht lieber über Star Trek reden?“, wurde vom Publikum sofort mit Gelächter und amüsierten „Buh!“-Rufen beantwortet. Carrie Fisher nahm auch im weiteren Gespräch kein Blatt vor den Mund, als sie gemeinsam mit Warwick Davis eine Anekdote nach der anderen auspackte, nachdem Gary von der Bühne geführt worden war, da er sich inzwischen schon einen zweiten Ewok vorgeknöpft hatte. So erzählte sie davon, wie es sich angefühlt hat, von Jabbas Zunge abgeschlabbert zu werden. Um die Rache dafür geltend machen zu können, hatte sie für die Szene, in der Jabba stirbt, sogar ein angebotenes Film-Double abgelehnt. Carrie hatte sich regelrecht darauf gefreut, dem übergroßen Wurm die Luftzufuhr abzudrehen und konnte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt wohl nichts befriedigenderes vorstellen: „Ich habe es wirklich genossen.“ Weiter ging es mit Carries Lieblingssatz ihrer Rolle („Put that thing away! You're going to get us all killed“ in der Müllpressanlage des Todessterns), über unangenehme Erfahrungen mit Fans („Ms. Fisher, ich habe seit den Star Wars Filmen jeden Tag an sie gedacht“ - „Wirklich jeden Tag?“ - „Vier Mal am Tag um genau zu sein!“), der Tatsache, dass es in Jappas Palast nach Bier und Schnitzel gerochen hat und dass Han der bessere Küsser war (aber auch nur, weil Luke ja ihr Bruder ist). SWCE_Day_2_(55).jpg|Gary macht sich über einen der Plüsch-Ewoks her - Warwick Davis aka Wicket findet das nicht allzu nett. Jabbachoke.jpg|Rache an Jabba - Carrie Fisher hat diese Szene unheimlich genossen. Star-wars-trilogy-28.jpg|Carries Meinung nach ein besserer Küsser als Luke Skywalker: Han Solo. Und dann ging die Schwelgerei erst richtig los, als Warwick Carrie fragte, wie denn die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm selbst damals bei Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter gewesen ist. Carrie beginnt aus dem Nähkästchen zu plaudern, dass sie stets besorgt um den damals 11-jährigen Warwick gewesen sei. Sie sah sich quasi schon „Star Wars Veteranin“, den jungen Warwick dagegen als ihren kleinen Padawan. Sie stand immer mit Getränken und Essen bereit, um Warwick ggfs. etwas reichen zu können, denn die Dreharbeiten waren alles andere als ein Kindergeburtstag: „Die Ewoks sind regelrecht der Reihe nach umgekippt.“ Daraufhin schlug Warwick vor, die kleine Szene des ersten Zusammentreffens ihrer Charaktere nachzustellen. Auch wenn Carrie Fisher nicht mehr sonderlich textfest gewesen ist und immer wieder auf den „eigentlichen“ Subtext der Dialoge verweist („Das ist etwas zu essen, du Idiot!“), war es eine angemessene und lustige Wiederaufführung. SWCE_Day_2_(57).jpg|Warwick Davis schlüpft in seine Rolle als Ewok Wicket Wystri Warrick. SWCE_Day_2_(59).jpg|Wicket trifft das erste Mal auf Leia und sie weiß nicht so recht, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen soll. SWCE_Day_2_(61).jpg|Wicket und Leia schließen Freundschaft - „It's something to eat, you idiot“ (Subtext!) Zusammenfassend war es eine nette, kleine Talk-Runde, von der ich mir anfangs ein bisschen mehr erhofft habe, es aber auch nicht wirklich geglaubt habe, dass etwas „wirklich“ neues zu hören oder sehen sei. Zumindest kann ich jedem, dem ich in Zukunft Star Wars Episode VI einbläue, erzählen: „Da schau mal mal, Prinzessin Leia und den lustigen kleinen Ewok hab ich schonmal in Echt gesehen, wie sie genau diese Szene nachstellen; und kennst du schon den eigentlich Subtext von dem Ganzen?“... Das ist doch auch was :) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Informations